Burthorpe
Death Plateau |west = Warriors' Guild |south = Taverley |east = Chaos Temple (Asgarnia) Chaos Temple }} Burthorpe is a town north-west of Falador, or north of Taverley, and is currently the base of the Imperial Guard of Asgarnia. The town is members-only. Burthorpe is one of two areas of Asgarnia that is not controlled by the White knights. (The other is the Black Knights' Fortress, held by the white knights' arch rivals, the Black Knights. Also, the Druids have control over Taverley, but there isn't any formal government there that is known to players.) The Imperial Guard control Burthorpe, and they are loyal to royal line of Asgarnia, especially Crown Prince Anlaf. The Imperial Guard believes that the white knights seized power rather than being given it by King Vallance just before he disappeared. The king has not been seen for a long time, and Anlaf has recently gone into hiding for fear of capture or assassination. The Troll Country is immediately north of Burthorpe, and there are occasional fears of raids or invasions by the Trolls. Death Plateau in particular seems a threat, as many heavily armed trolls have a permanent camp there. The Imperial Guard, with help of adventurers, has been taking measures to reduce this threat. Burthorpe also borders on the Wilderness, although there is no direct access between the two. Nevertheless, the town hosts a beacon in the Beacon Network. Adventurers are occasionally seen testing the beacons, as part of the All Fired Up minigame. Entrances Burthorpe can be entered either from Taverley to the south, or from Death Plateau to the north-east. The games necklace provides a teleport to the Burthorpe Games Room, and the Combat bracelet can teleport to just outside the Warriors' Guild. Notable Features *Burthorpe is a dreary city, home to a military training camp. Soldiers of the Imperial Guard in black armour and claws stand in ranks, performing drill exercises. Attackable soldiers are the only source of black claws or black dart. *Burthorpe Castle is home to the Burthorpe Games Room. *Burthorpe is also home to the Warriors' Guild, which houses a large combination of melee-based minigames. Players' attack and strength levels must add up to a total of 130 or level 99 in attack or strength in order to enter. *Just to the south of Burthorpe is the Heroes' Guild. *Wistan runs a general store on the east side of town. *The Toad and Chicken Inn is crowded with soldiers. There are also respawns of Asgarnian Ale and Beer glasses. The bar also hides a trapdoor to the Rogue's Den. Outside the inn you can speak to Bernald for the Garden of Tranquility quest. *The Rogue's Den requires at least level 50 Thieving to enter. It contains the Rogue's Den minigame, the master of Thieving, a banker, and other features. *Burthorpe is also the respawn point of Bob the Jagex Cat, as his pet human is Unferth. *There is a mechanism to unlock an equipment room in Burthorpe involved in the Death Plateau Quest *Turael, the lowest ranking slayer master, can be found in the house with the yellow skull icon. He gives the easiest Slayer assignments, and has the usual slayer items for sale. He can also change slayer assignments for you. *Dunstan runs a smithy to the north end of town. Quests The following quests may be started in Burthorpe: *Death Plateau and the Troll Stronghold quests by speaking to Denulth, in his tent south of the castle. *A Tail of Two Cats by speaking to Unferth, in his house due east of the castle. *Heroes' Quest by speaking to Achietties, in the Heroes' Guild Non-player characters (NPCs) Civilian *Hygd *Ceolburg *Breoca *Unferth *Ocga *Hild *Dunstan - Blacksmith *Wistan - General store *Turael - Slayer master *Tostig - Barkeep *Penda - Bar patron *Harold - Upstairs in the Inn *Ghommal - Guards the entrance to the Warriors' Guild *Bernald *Achietties - Guards the entrance to the Heroes' Guild *Servant *Eadburg *Eohric Military *Denulth *Sergeant *Soldier *Archer *Guard Trivia *Speaking to any member of the Imperial Guard except for major NPCs, (basically any soldier you can attack), results in "jargon". They are really speaking Latin. One of the guards will say the famous Latin phrase "Cogito ergo sum", meaning "I think, therefore I am". Another phrase said by the guards, "Furnulum pani noli", meaning "Do not want a toaster." *Burthorpe has the most number of minigames in a single area, with a total of 7. *A lot of the civilians in Burthorpe are named after characters from the epic poem Beowulf. *Counting the Rogue's Den, Burthorpe has the most guilds of any city. *If you speak to the archer on the tower above the armoury, unlike the others, he will reply when spoken to, stating his thanks to the player for opening the door since he had been trapped there for an entire night. *Burthorpe is probably the most misspelled city in RuneScape (being spelled Burthrope instead of Burthorpe). *It is not certain what religion Burthorpe has, but most players agree that the town's population is mostly consisting of Zamorakians. Category:Cities Category:Guild Locations